Perfect
by XXLighty the FOXxx
Summary: Little songfic from my story 'My Life as a Demigod" song- Perfect by Spimple Plan


**A/N: It helps if you listen to 'Perfect' by Simple Plan while reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Perfect"<strong>

Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along

I looked at my father, who looked back at me with judging eyes. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Probably about how I grew up to be a disgrace to my family. They hate it when I do what I like, such as reading or drawing instead of playing sports. I tried to make them happy, but they are all disapproving of me.

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't pretend that<br>I'm alright  
>And you can't change me<p>

I want to be a professional artist when I grow up. All I want to do is make my 'family' proud. Why did I give up being a hunter? Why didn't I stay at camp? I'll never be good enough for them. I pretend I'm fine, but I'm not. They can't change me. They never will.

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

We've lost what little connection we all had. It lasted a few weeks, not forever like I'd hoped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not a perfect person!"I yelled at them. "Are you happy? I'm going back to camp in the morning!" Tears flew out of my eyes as I ran back to my room. It's too late, even if they wanted me to stay, I wouldn't. We'll never be a perfect family.

I prayed to my true mother, Athena, the Greek goddess of wisedom. _I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. I tried. I can't do it._

I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<p>

I tried npt to think about the pain I felt in my heart. I feel like everything around me is dying. My grandmother a month ago, my friendships, everything. I forgot about my dog. Lightning Bolt. I opened the window and popped the screen out and the dog jumped up through the empty space. Lucky thing. It didn't have to worry about everything. My dad used to be my hero. All the times me and my stepmom had before I found out about my mother, they feel like they never even happened. They don't care anymore. Did they ever?

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright

I tried. Hard. I tried to make it until summer, then I'd go back to camp, possibly forever. I just wanted to make someone proud. I'll never be any good to anyone but Lightning Bolt, Gabbi, and Rocky. I can't take another fight with her. Nothing's alright here.

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

I walked off the bus from another stressful hour at home. I walked into the gym that we had to go to every morning. My friends were all in a group. Great. I waited for Logan to show up. Five minutes until first period. I told my dad I was leaving. Better for someone to know I wouldn't be coming back for a while. There she is. I packed stuff I needed in my bag, didn't bring a thing for school, why? Because I was leaving before first period.

"I'm leaving." I said to them all at once. "Only Gabbi will know where I'm at, no offense to any others, but you just won't know. Bye." I said as I grabbed Lightning Bolt from my bag and pressed the collar. The little stuffed dog grew in size to be a dog, and we ran towards the doors. I can't go back. I will never be perfect.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>Nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<p>

Nothing will ever change the things my 'sister' said. Nothing. I feel closer to my sisters I hardly know at camp. Nothing will ever make this right again. I wish they wouldn't turn their backs on me. It's hard to talk to them, they just don't understand!

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

We've lost it all. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. It's too late to back. I'll live at camp with Lightning Bolt for the rest of my life if I have to. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

I grabbed a sticky note and wrote "I'm sorry I can't be perfect." and gave it to Hermes to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an over exadgeratted song fic about my family troubles at home. Sometimes I want to curl up in a corner and die. I wish I had a place like Camp Half Blood to go to and just live forever. This is about the same character as in My Life as a Demigod (mine, of course!)**

**~Lighty and Lightning Bolt**


End file.
